beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheScareCr0we/The Joker in my idea for Beware The Batman: Season 2 web comic
So some of you may remember my post on How The Joker Would Fit Into Beware The Batman, and then the image to the left from BWTB Issue #2. Well, now I've got a shitty photoshop (or two) and an idea for what his role would be in my "Beware The Batman:Season 2" webcomic idea. (more info on that another day). AND BEFORE I BEGIN, LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR. BERSARKER, SEINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY CANNOT WRAP YOUR HEAD ARROUND THE IDEA THAT THE SERIES IS OVER AND THAT NAY HEADCANON IS FAIR GAME, PLEASE SHUT UP ND STOP COMMENTING ON MY BLOGS. SEINCE OU OBVIOUSLY DONT READ THEM ANYWAYS, JUST STAY AWAY. THANK YOU. So, now let's continue. So, I noticed that the Joker in this picture not only looks like the two Jokers I've mentioned previously, he also looks like the Jack Nicholson Joker. However, as Joker isn't going to be a central antagonist, and he's going to have a Harley Quinn, I'm going to make him a bit younger. So if Batman is 41, I'm going to have Joker be 26. So, last time Batman fought Joker (durring Year One or so, Joker was about 20, and Batman was about 35). Also, there's another character form another superhero show, who in the comics was the heros arch-nemisis but in the show was reduced to a reoccuring character. Who is this? Count Vertigo . So my verison of Joker is going to be simmilar to Count Vertigo. SO as Beware The Batman was being shown on Toonami/Adult Swim, I'm going to treat the comic like an adult swim show. That means Im going to push the envelope. Jack "The Joker" Napier is a psychotic drug dealer, and the leader of The Red Hood gang. Appearance He has pale skin with long, messy dyed green hair, and pale blue eyes, with black eyeliner smeared arround his eyes, and black lipstick. He wears a purple suit with an orange shirt and a black tie, with black leather shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He got his nickname because of his random and artistically insane personality. Personality Joker is a very nihilistic, unstable, and sociopathic individual, who takes pleasure in the missfortune and suffering of others. However, he has a less-evil side, as shown by his relationship with his girlfriend and partner-in-crime, Harley Quinn. However, he is still a force to be reckoned with, and is willing to do practically anyhting to get what he wants. His relationship with Harley can be sumed up rather simply: She is his. She facinates him, and thus he keeps her arround, and won't let anyone else touch her. Weather or not he actually has feeling for her is debateable, but its more like a little kid with their favorite stuffed animal. He has a twisted sense of humor, finding death and dipair funny. He sees life as one big joke, and thus doesn't care about what he does to others, seeing all life as meaningless. History Back durring Batman's early years, Joker first started pushing his drug, "Giggles". He was eventually stopped by Batman, and sent to the Miskatonic Psychiatric Hospital. When Miskatonic wa shut down after the Hugo Strange incident, Joker was sent to Blackgate Penetentiary. It's assumed that Joker escaped when Ra's al Ghul took over Gotham and set free the inmates of Blackgate, however, he may have escaped even earlier , and had just been laying low. Role in Season 2 Joker is going to be attempting to reclaim his lost territory, engaging in a turf war against The Ghosts , as well as against Black Mask and Tobias Whale . As expected, he'll end up killing Jason Todd. Notes As Anarky is the psychopathic, pure evil, deranged chaos-loving madman in this series, it allowed me to take great liberties with Joker's character. I wanted to make him more human, but still a nut job. So, I took the route that I know all too well:Sociopathy. Sociopaths, unlike psychopaths, can actually get close to people, and have a semi-normal relationship. I wanted to have a Joker that actually cares about Harley, to an extent, and you can't really do that with regular Joker. So, having him as a minor, reoccurring villain allowed me to exlore a side of the Joker's psychology that I wouldn't be able to do otherwise. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Characters with the Different Roles Category:Male Category:Non super-powered Category:Villains